De cómo pasar el Spring Break
by Dallas W. Grayson
Summary: [Two-Shot/A.U.] Con el 'Spring Break' a un día de iniciar, Naruto le cuestiona a Sasuke cómo va a pasar sus vacaciones. Sasuke le asegura que muy lejos de él y su persona, así que indignado, Naruto decide que no necesita al bastardo de su mejor amigo para divertirse. No se verán las caras por dos semanas completas… así lo afirman ellos [SN] [Serie de OS: Cómo pasar un año contigo]
Summary:Con el 'Spring Break' a un día de iniciar, Naruto le cuestiona a Sasuke cómo va a pasar sus vacaciones. Sasuke le asegura que muy lejos de él y su persona, así que indignado, Naruto decide que no necesita al bastardo de su mejor amigo para divertirse. No se verán las caras por dos semanas completas… así lo afirman ellos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Cía. © Masashi Kishimoto. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **«De cómo pasar el Spring Break»**

 **UNO**

Con fuertes golpes en la puerta y varios "¡Despierta, flojo!", fue que Naruto se decidió a por fin apartar las sábanas de su cuerpo y estirarse tanto como pudiese, hasta oír cómo un par de huesos crujían y se estiraban junto a las articulaciones luego de pasar diez horas en reposo continuo. Espabilándose con unas palmadas en ambas mejillas y a modo de prevenir otra sesión de sueño reparador, Naruto tomó su teléfono del buró a su izquierda y observó la hora en él. Las 8:40 am. Excelente, aún estaba a tiempo para desayunar copiosamente y poderse duchar para llegar a la ceremonia de clausura escolar. Aún le resultaba increíble pensar que muy pronto, en dos semanas para ser exactos, iniciaría un nuevo ciclo escolar; su último año como un estudiante de preparatoria. Eso significaba que estaría a tan solo un año y un poco más de iniciar otra importante etapa de su vida como lo sería ir a la Universidad, y cumplir la mayoría de edad, y poder conducir un auto y las fiestas desenfrenadas y las salidas nocturnas con todos sus amigos y también…

—¡Naruto, sal ahora de la cama o llegarás a la ceremonia con un chichón monumental! —interrumpió Kushina su lista de cosas importantes que ocurrirían en ese último año escolar.

—¡No, no, mamá, ya estoy despierto, deveras! —tartamudea Naruto mientras pobremente intenta salir de la cama donde sus piernas, más listas que su dueño, tiemblan ante la posibilidad de ser víctimas de la furia de Kushina Uzumaki, una de las más poderosas madres que hayan existido.

Dejando la habitación de su hijo, Kushina, cariñosa madre y esposa, le avisa a su retoño que lo esperará en el comedor para desayunar juntos. Y Naruto, que conoce la paciencia de su madre, se ducha, se pone su uniforme de gala y en diez minutos ya está sentándose en el comedor. Nada más entrar nota que alguien hace falta ahí, pues ve únicamente dos platos servidos.

—Eh, mamá, ¿dónde está mi papá, no era hoy su día libre? —pregunta mientras va sentándose y comienza a tomar un sorbo del smoothie que su madre le colocara a la derecha. Kushina lo ve un poco apenada y toma asiento frente a su hijo, mientras ella se prepara también para desayunar.

—Sí, lo sé, Naruto. Pero le llamaron de la oficina muy temprano por una emergencia, así que tuvo que irse —le responde a Naruto quien atragantándose con su desayuno puede nada más asentir.

—Y, entonces, ¿estás emocionado por hoy, hijo? —le pregunta Kushina intentando romper el silencio.

—Gí, ejtoy emojgionado maah', hoy entagmos…

—Naru… —sonríe—, ¡no hables con la boca llena! —estalla mientras se convence de que gritarle funcionaría mejor que golpearlo.

Pasándose la comida a duras penas, Naruto se golpea ligeramente el pecho mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida y le sonríe a su madre, ampliamente, con sinceridad.

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero sí, estoy contento, ¡deveras! Hoy iniciamos dos semanas de vacaciones y luego inicio mi último año de preparatoria, ¡estoy más que emocionado! —le explica lleno de entusiasmo.

En ese momento Kushina se queda con una pregunta en la garganta cuando ve a Naruto levantarse de la mesa y gritar que se le ha hecho tarde, y en efecto, cuando ella observa el reloj de la cocina y éste marca las 9:27, solo atina a desearle suerte a su hijo y pedirle que tenga cuidado a su camino, mientras Naruto va corriendo como loco, lo que no es raro porque casi siempre se atrasaba al llegar a la escuela: no podía ser Naruto si llegaba tarde incluso el último día de clases. Antes de que la ceremonia de inicio, cada grado está en sus respectivas aulas, algunos hablando, otros causando alboroto y otros tantos haciendo de todo un montón, pero en el aula 501 los alumnos se encontraban sumamente callados y casi hipnotizados por el reloj de manecillas en la pared del frente, atentos a cada centímetro que se movía el segundero… 1…2…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, aquí estoy, sí llegué! —Naruto abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de su aula y entró con la respiración entrecortada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba orgullo. No había llegado tarde, al fin.

—¡Naruto idiota!, ¿¡qué pasa contigo, eh!? —Rabiaba Sakura con puños apretados—, ¿¡el último día de clases y decides llegar casi a tiempo, ah!? ¡Me hiciste perder dinero, idiota!

—¿Qué? —la mira sin comprender—, ¿y yo qué culpa tengo? No entiendo

—¿Qué vas a entender tú, tarado? —le grita Kiba también muy molesto y siendo secundado por algunos compañeros.

—Silencio, qué problemáticos son, no hagan escándalo o vendrán a castigarnos —decía Shikamaru mientras se recargaba más en la cornisa de la ventana, observando las montañas y cómo entre ellas comenzaban a llegar gran cantidad de nubes. Al fin tendría unos días para descansar y dormir hasta no poder más.

—¡Claro! Shikamaru tan tranquilo porque él ganó el dinero de todos nosotros —apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, Ino comenzaba a gritar—, ¡eso fue una estafa, seguro que se puso de acuerdo con Naruto para ganar!

Mientras el resto del grupo se enfrascaba en una riña sin sentido, Naruto esquivó como pudo los objetos que comenzaban a volar por sobre las cabezas, procurando llegar de una sola pieza a su lugar cerca de la ventana. Era de esperarse que sus amigos hicieran tanto escándalo por una apuesta, él mismo lo habría hecho si hubiese perdido gran parte de su dinero, como se acercó Lee a explicarle.

—Verás, Naruto, es que Kiba dijo que sería obvio que ibas a llegar tarde el último día de clases, que no podía ser de otra forma —con mano a la cintura y otra con el índice alzado, se sentía un viejo sabio compartiendo sus conocimientos—, así que se les ocurrió apostar por la hora en que entrarías al salón…

—Shikamaru apostó y ganó. Es todo lo que debes saber —interrumpió una voz.

Alarmado, Naruto volteó a su izquierda y oculto bajo un libro del que no podía leer el título en otro idioma, estaba Sasuke, con apariencia de estar absorto en su lectura y fastidiado por el escándalo que reinaba; ahora mismo estaban Sakura e Ino gritándose alguna tontería sin sentido y los demás a su alrededor se debatían entre intervenir, o volver a realizar una apuesta sobre quién ganaría esta vez, con la esperanza de recuperar un poco de su dinero perdido.

—¡Teme, buenos días, no te había visto! —rió mientras rascaba su nuca.

Antes de que el susodicho pudiera responder, el ruido se detuvo en seco cuando los parlantes del techo se encendieron para darles las indicaciones sobre la ceremonia que iniciaría en unos minutos y su papel en ella. Si bien la ceremonia era básicamente sobre los alumnos de último grado, quienes en poco iniciarían la universidad, era importante que _voluntariamente_ a fuerzas, los de segundo estuvieran presentes para escuchar los consejos de los más grandes, para que les recordaran sus responsabilidades para con la escuela y bla, bla, bla, cosas que a Naruto no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, después de todo, el jefe de grupo era Shikamaru, no entendía por qué no lo enviaban solo a él. En su mente imaginaba que era algún castigo divino.

Guardando sus objetos importantes en cada pupitre y bolso, hombres y mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta en fila india para dirigirse al teatro donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de clausura. Cada grupo de segundo grado se apresuró a llegar y una vez en el recinto les dieron permiso para tomar asiento como les gustara, solo dejándoles bien claro que:

—Nada de bromas ni escándalo, Naruto —le advirtió Asuma nada más verlo entrar. Riéndose, Kiba también resultó advertido—. Eso también va para ti, Kiba.

Con ambos adolescentes ofuscados, Asuma siguió su camino hasta la mesa del centro, cargando consigo los diplomas simbólicos.

—¿De dónde habrá salido el maestro Asuma? ¡No lo vi llegar! —renegaba Naruto.

—Muévete, dobe —le empujó Sasuke detrás suyo, golpeando su hombro con el propio para hacer avanzar la fila—, solo estorbas en la entrada.

—¡Teme! —comenzó a elevar su voz hasta que sintió una mirada apuñalarlo. Controlándose, Naruto siguió a Sasuke quien se había adelantado y ya estaba tomando asiento junto al resto del grupo que cuchicheaba. Lo más sorprendente de todo era ver cómo Ino y Sakura sonreían como si nada, cuando justamente hacia unos minutos estaban listas para saltar sobre la otra y, de ser posible, arrancarle la yugular con los dedos de sus manos. "Mujeres" pensaba Naruto mientras exhalaba y tomaba asiento.

—¿Entonces, les parece bien? —preguntó Ino al grupo más cercano inclinándose sobre su asiento, aprovechando que había fallas técnicas con el micrófono y las bocinas.

Extrañado, Naruto arqueó una ceja en dirección a Sasuke, esperando alguna explicación de su parte. Pero era Sasuke y era un bastardo, su mejor amigo en la vida –sí, aún se preguntaba cómo…– prefirió encogerse de hombros, dejándole claro a Naruto que, sea lo que fuere, no le importaba y que era mejor no molestarlo con preguntas que no respondería.

Resignado, interrumpió a Ino y preguntó a qué se refería. El primero en responder fue Choji, aún con todo y medio paquete de papas fritas en la boca.

—Antes de que iniciaran la apuesta, Ino —se metió otra papa a la boca— propuso que la última semana de vacaciones hiciéramos algo todos juntos como grupo.

Entusiasmado por la idea, Naruto les hizo saber que él y "El Teme" también estaban cómodos con la idea, que sin duda irían, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo.

—¡Perfecto! Ya estamos casi todos —contenta con la aceptación de gran parte, Ino amablemente le ordenó a Choji que les preguntara al grupo de Kiba y al de Neji si querían participar de sus actividades. Recibiendo un tímido asentimiento por parte de Hinata y un grito eufórico de Rock Lee –y una reprimenda de los demás alumnos– quedaron en que la última semana de sus vacaciones se dedicarían dos días enteros para realizar diversas actividades, mismas que ya consultarían al terminar la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Con el sol rozando las montañas, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su casa, pensando y planificando lo que le gustaría hacer para pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones. Cierto era que habría dado mucho por ser un año mayor y hacer más cosas, disfrutar del "Spring Break" como los jóvenes adultos de América, eso habría sido fantástico. Y sus rumbos seguirían aquel rumbo de no haber sido porque, de la nada, estiraron el cuello de su camina hacia atrás, obligándolo a trastrabillar.

—¿Pensando alguna tontería, dobe? —le pica Sasuke, quien detiene sus pasos luego de haber sacado a Naruto de su camino hacia el poste de electricidad. No es que se preocupara demasiado por el rubio, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el primer sospechoso si ese rubio idiota moría de una contusión craneal al chocar con el poste. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y no podría perder tiempo siendo cuestionado e interrogado en la comisaría.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para recobrar plena consciencia, Naruto logró retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ahm, algo así. Es que pensaba lo genial que sería si pasáramos nuestras vacaciones como los americanos, eso del Spring Break suena genial, ¡deveras! —le sonríe.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro que sí, teme! Imagínatelo, playas paradisiacas, sol, chicas en biniki, fiestas cada noche…

—Basura y pañales anclados en la arena, quemaduras por prolongada exposición a los rayos ultravioleta, playas y caminos atestados de adultos intoxicados…—le respondía Sasuke ante cada _pro-Spring Break_ que Naruto enlistaba.

—Bastardo, ¿por qué tienes que arruinar mi…? ¡Oye, teme, no me dejes hablando solo! —intentaba replicar Naruto cuando cae en cuenta de que Sasuke, su mejor amigo, había retomado su camino hacia casa. Le toma a Naruto varias grandes zancadas llegar a su lado, y le toma diez segundos de _inhala/exhala_ para evitar darle un golpe—. Maldito, ¿pretendes arruinar mis vacaciones? Hasta tú debes tener una idea de cómo pasar el Spring Break.

Cuando queda apenas una calle para llegar a sus hogares, Sasuke acelera sus pasos. Mala suerte que es casi vecino de Naruto, pues su casa queda frente a la calle del mismo 2 casas a la izquierda. Pero ni acelerando el paso impide que Naruto, campante como siempre, entre detrás de Sasuke a su casa y tome asiento en la banquita del jardín. El rubio atina a sonreírle a Mikoto quien, desde la ventana de la cocina les saluda alegremente.

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha! —alza la mano y voz para hacerse sonar. La pálida mujer sonríe de vuelta y le hace señas a Sasuke para que entre, interrumpiéndolo en su camino de tomar una maceta del jardín y lanzársela al idiota de Naruto con tal de ahuyentarlo. Tan solo minutos después, Sasuke regresa con jugo y unos panecillos para ambos, pues por más que intentó explicarle a su madre "Descuida, mamá, Naruto ya se va.", esta le recalcó lo importante de ser cordial y educado con los invitados siempre, sin importar que la visita fuera corta o si era una persona que usualmente los visitaba seguido.

—Gracias, Sasuke —Naruto toma un panecillo y comienza a engullirlo, permitiendo que el silencio reine por unos minutos.

Para Sasuke quien no suele tener paciencia con las personas, le es difícil admitir que con Naruto todo es diferente. Claro, no dudaría un segundo en usar la fuerza y la violencia contra él, pero únicamente a Naruto, su rubio casi-vecino, es capaz de empujarlo a cultivar la paciencia. Pero igual no es infinita.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

El aludido lo ve sin comprender. Traga su panecillo y sorbe un poco de jugo.

—¿A qué te refieres, teme?

Inhalando y exhalando, Sasuke prosigue.

—¿Qué haces en mi jardín, qué quieres?, ¿no te esperan en tu casa?

—¡Ah, eso! —ríe—. Claro que sí, pero ya le envié a mi madre un mensaje diciéndole que estaré un rato…

—De eso nada, lárgate ya, Naru…

—O hasta que respondas. ¿Cómo vas a pasar el Spring Break, Sasuke? —interrumpe al moreno con su pregunta.

Inhala, exhala.

—Son solo vacaciones, idiota, aquí no es América.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, señor Sabelotodo. ¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones?

Inhala, exhala.

—Alejarme de ti, tanto como sea posible, dobe.

—¡Qué genial, porque yo…! —Naruto parpadea rápidamente como si con eso su cerebro pudiera procesar mejor la información. Le toma tan solo cinco segundos—, ¡Tú, teme!

—Chicos, entren ya, comienza a oscurecer —les interrumpe Mikoto— y, Naruto, Kushina llamó, necesita que vayas a casa.

Sin poder decirle que no, Naruto le asegura a Mikoto que irá enseguida, y le agradece el jugo y panecillos. Tomando su bolso del suelo, pretende gritarle primero un poco al bastardo de Sasuke mas lo encuentra ya en la entrada corrediza del jardín que da a la cocina, junto a su madre, sonriéndole ampliamente ella y él, con alguna mueca suya.

—Adiós, Naruto —se despiden madre e hijo.

—Sí, gracias. Nos vemos.

Fue todo lo que atina a decir Naruto quien sale del jardín Uchiha y se encamina a su casa y maldice a su supuesto mejor amigo.

¡Ja! ¿Alejarse de él?, bien, si Sasuke piensa que esa es la mejor forma de pasar sus días libres, que lo haga. Mientras llega a su casa y grita "¡Ya llegué!", piensa que en cuestión de días verá a Sasuke llamándolo por teléfono, pidiéndole salir un rato porque extraña a su mejor amigo, y él, Naruto Uzumaki, tendrá el poder de decirle "Estoy ocupado", colgar el teléfono y reír victorioso, porque si Sasuke quiere pasar sus vacaciones sin él, Naruto ya sabe cómo pasar el Spring Break.

Continuará…

.

.

.

N/A: Primero, ya había publicado esto, pero no se actualizaban las correcciones, así que tuve que subirlo de nuevo, una disculpa.

Segundo: Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes habían comentado previamente y también a los que apenas leyeron la historia, igualmente a quienes dejen review, ¡un placer entrar al fandom! El mundo del fanfiction lo había medio dejado hace casi dos años (Inuyasha, Tokio Hotel etc…) así que regresar y hacerlo en este nuevo lugar es algo increíble para mí. Y también ofrezco una disculpa si hay un poco de OoC pues es la primera vez que manejo estos personajes.

Tercero: Esta es la primera parte de un Two-Shot como viene en el summary, y lo dividí así pues, no es que resulte muy extenso, pero la segunda parte aún no está corregida debidamente, sin embargo, nos leemos el día **viernes 1ero de abril** con la segunda parte.

Cuarto: Tengo problemas para aceptar el uso del japañol/japoñol, así que probablemente les resulte extraño que use algunos términos como "Maestro, profesor, señor o señora…" etc., pero use los insultos tan característicos de Sasuke y Naruto. Y esto es debido a que, vamos, es impensable que los dos inútiles estos se insulten de otra forma que no sea esta.

Por ahora, es todo. Gracias nuevamente a quienes llegaron hasta aquí.

" _I like you very much. Just as you are."_


End file.
